The Story That Never Happened
by ThatChickWithTheHair1
Summary: What if Mother Gothel never kidnapped Rapunzel? Would Rapunzel and Flynn ever have met?
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Mother Gothel never kidnapped Rapunzel? Would Rapunzel and Flynn ever have met?

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I just had to write it. But if someone had this idea and wrote it then I obviously haven't read it yet so no I am not intentionally stealing your idea (I'm always scared that someone's going to accuse me of stealing ideas ). Anyway about Flynn's age. I don't fully know exactly how old Flynn is because so many people have said so many different ages. So I'm going to take a guess that in the movie he easily looks in his early 20's so I'm going to guess about 21 or 22… yeah, 22 seems to fit him for some reason (although I heard once 24, I'm still going to stick with this)**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Tangled or any of the characters ( I so wish I did though, I would make a tangled 2…don't know what would happen though)**

. : .

It was one of those days; Gloomy, Wet and Dark; not really a happy sort of day. Fortunately that wasn't the case for a certain 12 year old Princess. All throughout the castle you could hear the little pre-teen's giggling throughout the corridors trying to escape from one of her less serious tutor.

"Hahaha! You'll never catch me!" The little girl yelled for world to hear as she screeched around another sharp corner; her bare feet tapping along the cold tile floor.

"Your highness, please stop! I'm not playing anymore!" The tutor named Edward Mundagreen said finally coming to a stop; placing his hands on his knees; leaning over to catch his breath. '_Ah…I'll just send out a few of the guard to look for her' _he thought to himself standing upright and pushing the palm of his hand on a stinging cramp that seemed to have formed in his side while he was running.

. : .

Meanwhile, on the slummed down side of the City; a young 16 year old boy name Eugene Fitzerbert was running out in the rain, dirtying up his bare feet in the mud. He had decided get away from the orphanage for a while after an argument with an older boy at the orphanage; it had almost revolved into a fight and the other children were gathering around until one of the catholic sisters, named sister Angelica came rushing in, breaking the two up. She had told Eugene to wait outside to talk to him while she scolded the other boy inside.

He never liked being scolded. Heck, what child did; so he bailed and ran.

The young teenager was running, not a happily and carefree as the princess was but he had a smile on his face; his feet were scratched and bruised due to running over stones and small pieces of broken glass; so he stopped. His dirty face was wet because of the rain, but it helped cool him off so he stood there with his face to the sky; catching small rain drops on his tongue, it was heaven to him.

He looked around him; realising he had never been to this part of the city before. He wasn't thinking of where he was going but he loved the feeling of being able to go anywhere he wanted; sure he would get a long session of yells from the old lady when he returned to the orphanage but it was worth it.

He straightened his posture and walked around; soon he saw a small gap in between two tall buildings. He looked through the gap and saw something. He wasn't fully sure what it was but he wanted to find out. He slid through the long gap and gawked; He had found the fuller, richer part of the city. He'd only taken a few steps before he came across a man in a uniform on top of a horse.

"Are you lost kid?" The man asked; eyeing Eugene strangely.

"n-no sir, I'm just going for a walk." he stammered nervously, whoever the man was he didn't look like he should be one to fool with.

The man snorted at his words and rode on. Eugene looked over his shoulder to see the guard looking at him, also noticing his bare feet and dirty appearance. Eugene snapped his head forward and quickly walked on.

The rain began to let up but it was still strong enough to heavily wet your clothes.

After a few minute of looking around at stalls and shops; Even sneaking an apple from a fruit stall into his shirt for a snack. He began to shiver. He looked down at his soaked clothes and hugged his arms, hoping it would help warm him up. It didn't. He decided to run, hoping it would warm him like it did before, it helped, but barely. He ran past shops, it was getting dark so most were closing for the night; He slowed down to a light jog. He slowly came to a stop due to lack of breath and leaned on a near wall. He looked up and saw most amazing, beautiful castle. He had heard of the royal part of the city and how amazing it looked. Even though it was dreary, dark and wet, the castle still looked amazing.

He stood there, gazing at the site; the small orphanage that was his home didn't have a view of even the tip of the castle. The sound of footsteps behind his snapped him back to reality. The small boy spun around only to find the same guard from earlier that day towering over him, looking down on him as if to say "you don't belong here you wasteful piece of life".

He didn't think, it was like instinct, he ran; all the back to the lower part of the city to the orphanage. It was where he felt most safe, although it was the last thing from safe. None of the floorboards were secure so you had be sure not to step on a loose nail and hurt you foot. The only light they had were 7 candles. One or at most two candles in each small room, the place reeked of dying rats and moulding wood. And they had to beg for food half the times when donations were too small to feed everyone.

He climbed into through the window of the room where all the children slept. Exhausted from his "field trip" to the higher-ups, He collapsed onto the uncomfortable spring mattress that he was forced the share with another child. The other child was thankfully a heavy sleeper so he only mumbled something under his breath and turned over. He knew he was going to have to deal with sister Angelica tomorrow morning but for now he was too tired to think of how he could weasel his way out of extra chores that he knew would be his punishment.

**Yeah, that was the start. Short I know. Detailed enough? Not detailed enough? I don't think it is but I still want your opinion. There will be more I promise. It's not going to be like my other fanfic and be reeeaaalllyyy lazy about it. I actually am going to try with this, not sure if this was actually chapter one or a prologue. I think prologue would seem better. I don't think I introduced Rapunzel well enough, gah! I barely gave her one paragraph! I'll do Rapunzel's side of the story better next time, in fact next ones going to all about Rapunzel…Well I don't think I couldn't write Eugene in there somewhere. He's just an awesome character! OMG I love him!**

**Anyway, R&Rs please :3 no flames, first tangled fic (I don't get the chance to write very much anyway so be nice) If you review then I will love you forever =D Thanks *muah* xoxo**


	2. Not you're average princess

On a rainy day that had fallen around the kingdom one autumn afternoon would usually lead to boredom and nothing to do, but Princess Rapunzel never found anything boring. She loved running around the huge castle playing hide-and-go-seek with her favourite tutor, Edward Mundagreen (Who Rapunzel called Sir Greeny) when they had finished all their work for the day. The 12 year old blonde ran through the corridors rushing past guards giggling loudly.

"Ah, finished already for the day?" one of the friendlier guard called out to Rapunzel

"Yep, I'm playing with Sir Greeny so don't tell him that I came this way!" She said excitedly looking over her shoulder, flicking her long braided hair from her face.

"I won't, run along now, I think he's coming" The guard said with a kind smile.

Rapunzel returned the smile and hid in a room down the end of the corridor.

After about half an hour of playing hide-and-go-seek, Rapunzel's tutor said that he had some business to take care of elsewhere. Rapunzel waved goodbye from a balcony looking down at the front of the castle. When the carriage was finally out of site she lowered her arm and walked back inside. She sat on her bed wondering what she could do, after all, she had already painted her entire room, She wasn't allowed in the kitchen by herself unless one of the head-chefs were in there and right now, Chef Willis was on a 2 day holiday, so the kitchen was left in the hands of the lower staff, they didn't cook as well as Willis did but it was still good.

She looked at the full bookshelf on her wall; she had read every one of those books more than 10 times each and knew them word for word. But she then realised she hadn't read the books in her parents' bedroom. The happy excited look returned to her face as she moved her small bare feet to fast as they would take her to her destination.

She skidded to a stop in front of her parent large bedroom door. And remembered about what her mother had said about being polite and always knocking before entering a room. So she straightened her posture like how one of her tutors taught her to do and knocked quietly on the thick wooden doors.

"You may come in" she heard her mother say. She had a fairly quiet voice most of the time, unless she was so mad that she was screaming at someone; she had never seen it, but her father had. She had heard stories from her father about the first time he saw her so mad that her face turned completely red and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't actually remember what her father had said what she was mad at; Maybe she would ask him about it now.

"Hello mother, hello father" She said skipping into the room and jumping into her father's arms for a hug.

"Why Rapunzel, we haven't seen you since breakfast, were you playing with sir Mundagreen again?" The king asked looking down lovingly at his daughter

She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Father, can you please tell me the story about the first time you saw mother truly angry at someone" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Both her parent stiffened at this question, both looking at her wondering what she had been thinking in that little head of hers.

"w-well…" the king stared and he pulling Rapunzel up onto his knee

"A few months before you were born your mother got, really sick"

Rapunzel's smile suddenly got wiped away from her face and was replaced with a look of complete worry.

"So everyone decided to look for the magic flower, do you remember the story I told you of the Magic flower of Corona?" The king asked his daughter

"Yes daddy, it was a magic flower that could heal you and make you younger" She said with the smile returning to her bright little face.

"But that's not the end of that story but I'll get back to that later, now where was I. Ah! Now I remember. The guard and the towns people all loved the mother and were so happy that she was having a baby; so when they heard that she was sick everyone searched every corner on the map to look for this magic flower, until one day, they found it. The guards that had found it turned it into a bright yellow drink and gave it to your mother" He said looking over at his wife who was reading in her favourite chair as she looked up at them.

"Mother, what did it taste like?" the little princess asked

"It was sweet, the tiniest bit sour and absolutely blissful" the queen said lovingly while placing her book down onto her lap to be able to concentrate on listening on the rest of her husband's story.

"Anyway, once you were born, the kingdom was brightest we had ever seen, until about 4 days after you were born, we put you into bed, the only times you ever cried were as a baby were when you were very first born, and when an old woman tried to take you away for herself.

Rapunzel's eyes widened with shock and worry over these words and curled further up onto her father's lap.

"We were just about the fall asleep when we heard you screaming and screeching and we knew something terrible was taking place in your room. By time we got there the woman was at the window sill, for one single moment I thought she was going to get away out that window but then you reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair and started to pull at it, distracting her completely. The guard came rushing in the doors as the woman began sliding down a carefully tied rope that was attached to the balcony. All we could do was watch in horror as the guard chased after the woman. After a few minutes of watching from the window, I could see your mother was about to break down crying. Until we saw the large group of guards that were chasing after the woman, riding back towards the castle, they all looked happy and were cheering in triumph. We rushed down the front of the castle to meet the guards. The captain of the guards hopped of his horse and walked slowly up to us, with a bundle in his guard jacket that was collected in his arms. He handed the bundle to me and all I could do was cry in joy as I saw your cute little sniffling face looking up at me." The king said while hugging his daughter's small figure once again.

"Ahem" the king looked up to see his wife watching at him with a look that said "that's not the end it, remember?"

Rapunzel looked between her parents, confused to why they were staring at each other so intensely. Rapunzel's Father looked down at her noticing her curiosity

"Ah" he started

"Well I suppose I should finish off the story with telling about why your mother was so angry on that day" He said getting back into his 'story telling mode'.

"After you, your mother and I were reunited we thanked the guards very much and was about to give them a large reward before we noticed a rather large crowd of guards holding down an old woman, as if she was scrambling for dear life; which in this case, she was.

"She scratched, punched, kicked and bit all the guards around her. Anything to get away from the grim fate she knew she had waiting for her. Finally the guard got her to her knee's and the woman looked up to us with a dark, grimacing look that showed that she didn't deserve to be in this kingdom. So we put her in prison for the night, deciding what should become of her fate.

Your mother and I discussed it long and hard; we finally decided to talk to the woman ourselves. We thought that if we knew why she wanted our precious child then maybe it would make the decision easier. As we walked towards the cell, we heard was a small, whimpering voice, singing a lullaby." The king said coming to a stop noticing Rapunzel was about to ask something.

"Do you remember the words to the lullaby daddy?" the king looked down at his daughter surprised by the non-expected question, and looked over at his wife.

"Do you remember the words dear?" he asked

"Mm? The words to the lullaby; ah, I think I remember some of them."

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt _

Then Rapunzel's mother stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Rapunzel said quizzically

"Because Rapunzel, your hair is glowing" She said while staring at her daughter in awe.

"What are you ta-" Rapunzel stopped mid-sentence noticing a glowing strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Her father; at first shocked by the new development, calmed down and touched the glowing hair.

"Oh my word, Rapunzel, you've got the power of the flower of Corona!" the king said lifting Rapunzel into a hug excitedly.

"That would make a bit of sense I suppose, after all, the ability of the golden flower must have had some effect on her."

Her parents Longing to have a chat about this discovery of their daughter; sent Rapunzel to go play in her room for a while. Completely forgetting to tell her about the ending of the story.

On her way back to her room, Rapunzel played with her hair, humming the sweet melody her mother had sung a moment earlier.

'I wonder if it'll happen again.' She thought to herself.

When she got back to her room, she sat on her bed and began to write down the lyrics to the song on a small piece of parchment and sang them aloud. Her hair suddenly brightened the room and shined like the sun.

That night after she had eaten dinner and said goodnight to her parents and the guards she skipped into her room and plopped down onto her bed, only to hear a small squeak and tapping of small feet. Rapunzel looked up, she didn't see anything. She hopped off her bed and walked around her room. She looked over at her desk, she didn't see anything. She was about to get into bed until she noticed something on her desk shift. She snapped her head back around to find what she was searching for; she squinted her eyes, only to find a small pair of pearl-white eyes staring back at her, she looked closer to notice a small body blending into her chestnut coloured desk.

"eep!" she squealed as she tripped over her paint box backwards onto her backside "ouch" she mumbled under her breath; looking back up to find that the small creature had gone.

She stood up noticing small movement by the window sill she ran and grabbed the small creature before falling to the ground with the creature carefully grasped in her hands

"HA! Got you!" she loudly whispered trying not to be too loud, worrying that a guard would come in questioning what she was doing only to find she was chasing a small animal and would end up telling her parents; and she would once again get a "you need to start acting like a real princess" talk.

The small animal squirmed against her grip.

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" Rapunzel said loosening her grip.

The animal stopped struggling and looked up at the new-found stranger and looked up at her.

_Growl_

"Hahaha no need to be nervous. Are you hungry? I can get you some food.

_Wurrrrr_

"hehehe, you're a cute little guy aren't you" She said placing the animal on her lap "what sort of animal are you anyway?"

The animal changed his colour to match the colour on Rapunzel's dress.

"Ah! I know what you are…what was it called again; now I remember, you're a chameleon, aren't you?

The small animal nodded its small head, seeming to understand the words she was saying.

"Well I'll be right back with a bit of fruit for you" A few minutes later she came back with a small plate of finely chopped up apple's.

She looked around the room. Finally finding his sleeping on her pillow.

She placed the apples down on the bed-side table and crawled into the king sized bed with her new-found friend.

"Wonder what I should call you?" She laid there thinking about it "ah… goodnight Pascal".

**OK! Tell me what you think please and if I missed any grammar errors then I'm sorry because **

**I missed them**

**I am a very lazy writer**

**I don't have anyone here to help me**

Tada! Introducing Pascal! I was half way through writing this when I realised "oh crap, where's Pascal!" so I figured why not just put him in there somehow…

If you're wondering about the cliff-hanger I left with the story, then this is where you people come in, do you think I should re-introduce Mother Gothel or not because it is KILLING ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT!

Oh, another thing, please review, don't be shy, Reviews are love to me, and therefore I will love you back forever!

And if anyone's going asking about the timing for this, then no I will not be updating this every few days (god no!) It sort of whenever I can get onto the computer soonest because me and my brother sort of share a computer and he doesn't know I write fanfiction and for quite a long time he complete despised the idea of fanfiction for some reason. Not sure why, he just hated it, but he doesn't seem to mind me reading it now but I don't think he knows that I write fanfiction. So I think that's going to stay a secret *shh!*

R&R please! Pretty please!


	3. A morning to remember

Eugene woke up to the sounds to tapping feet, giggling and sister Angelica telling the children to make their beds and to clean the room before breakfast. Eugene sat up slowly, trying to make his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight coming in through the window across the room. A shadow loomed over Eugene, making his eyes widen with worry.

"Eugene Fitzherbert! Do you _know_ how worried I was?" Lady angelica yelled in his ears.

The sudden screaming made Eugene fall out of his bed, scrambling to stand up again to face his foe.

"S-sorry sister angelica, it won't happen again." Eugene stammered, he may call the sister an old hag when she wasn't around but when she got mad you wouldn't want to be around to see or hear it.

The other teenaged children in the room looked around snickering at Eugene for looking so foolish.

"Don't you dare be so stupid ever again, you hear? Child, do you understand!" Sister Angelica tried to make herself tower over Eugene (although Eugene had grown quite a lot ever since he had turned 15 and was making her go on her tippy-toes in an attempt to look more threatening).

Eugene was looking to the floor, trying his best to ignore her poisonous words. Of course Eugene had been yelled at before; one time was from when he came back from the markets with a whole bag of stolen food. All the Adults (four in total, including sister Angelica) in the orphanage had their turn in scolding Eugene about how stealing was wrong and that they were incredibly disappointed.

Eugene looked down at his feet and refused to listen to Sister Angelica's poisonous words. He looked up again to see her watching him with a downright look of concern.

The nun cleared her throat "Now, I want you to wash up and get dressed. We're going down to the church today."

She walked closer to Eugene and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I expect better of you Eugene, after all, you are one of the oldest in the orphanage now, and you have a responsibility to be a role model for those younger than you. Please, think before you act next time." Her voice was calm and kind; absolutely nothing like before.

Eugene did as he was told and met the rest of the children in the main room, which was also where they ate. The room was filled with two long tables to seat over 50 children. The loud chatter died as Sister Emily, a rather lanky young woman in her mid-twenties or so stood up before the children.

"Now children, when we head out the door I want everyone to stick together, if anyone becomes separated or gets lost; which I _highly_ doubt you will," the nun paused for breath, "then I want you to stay where you are and don't, whatever you do, talk to strangers." She finished and went over to talk to the nuns about the days plans.

Eugene put on his hole filled shoes and headed out the door with the rest of the children. They had only been walking for about 20 minutes to the small church when Eugene had an urge to run off and spend a day doing something fun and adventurous. He slowed down his pace and walked behind the rest of the children. When the group turned a corner, Eugene smirked to himself and turned in the opposite direction; He looked at the buildings around him 'everything looks so familiar' he thought to himself.

A light sound of happy music filled his ears. He followed it to a gap in between two buildings. One step forward after the other, he finally reached the end and had to shield his eyes because of the bright sunlight. Everything and everyone looked happy. The warm and friendly environment welcomed me to walk further. Little children were spinning and dancing around in a circle with the music and adults were chatting away as they waited their turn in line to purchase from the trader. A smile spread across his face and he confidently walked around, looked at everything with the most interest. He eventually came across a crowd swarmed up to a wall; He pushed his way through and could only stare in awe. It was a picture of a family, they looked important.

"Excuse me" Eugene tried to get the attention of a rather friendly looking young man.

The man looked down at Eugene and smiled "Could you please tell me who those people are, you see I'm not from around here" Eugene said trying to seem as polite as possible.

"Those folks my lad are the king and queen. Oh, and their beautiful baby daughter, she's 13 years old tomorrow". The man had quite a strong accent; Eugene wondered where _he_ was from.

Eugene looked back at the wall; he couldn't help but wonder what these royals were like

Eugene was getting hungry, he thought about stealing some food but there were so many people around, he would easily get caught. He considered begging, but he might get thrown back down to the slums. He decided on stealing, he would have to make up a strategy though.

Eugene leaned against the wall, watching people walk past. 'Jackpot!' Eugene thought as he walked away from the wall towards his target which was an old, wealthy looking man that carelessly had a small bag of coins tied to the side of his belt. Eugene smirked at the thought of him being able to have a meal tonight. He walked beside the man and looked for the opportune moment, then, he acted as if the man had tripped him "aaghh!" Eugene fell to the ground, pretending to sob.

"Oh my dear boy, are you alright?" the old man asked, offering a hand out to Eugene.

Eugene had his head down to hide his smirk. He took his hand and pretended to fall from a hurt ankle "Aack!" he fell half to the ground and half to the side of the man's leg. With help from his quick hands he pulled out the bow which was holding up the bag and put it under his shirt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Eugene mimicked being about to cry and shuffled off with the man's money under his shirt. He spent the next hour buying and eating food. It was getting dark by the time he finished eating and he was about to head back to the orphanage. He knew they would have guessed that he went of on his own and gone back to the orphanage. But something made him feel uneasy, like as if someone was watching him.

He looked over his shoulder and walked faster. He heard footsteps behind him and Eugene panicked and turned into a run. He turned down the road to get back to the slums village where his home was, he turned another corner and ran into something. He fell backwards and looked up at the obstacle; It was a tall hooded figure, they were wearing a shaggy grey cloak that covered them all over, Eugene couldn't see their face. He couldn't say anything before the large figure picked him up and someone from behind his put a bag over his head and everything went blank.

The next thing he knew was that he was tied to a chair with thick rope with two large red-haired men standing on either sides of him.

"Don't worry, were not going to hurt you. Well as long as you cooperate we won't" A croaky voice spoke.

Eugene squinted his eyes trying to make out who it was that was talking to him; the only thing he could tell was that it was a woman. A thin figure emerged from the shadows to reveal a woman wearing a long blood red cloak. She took off her hood and approached Eugene. She had a withered old face and wavy grey hair

"What's your name young man?" the old woman whispered close to Eugene. He wanted to yell and run but a few things were ruining that plan; obviously for one the rope and the giant men eyeing his every move. But he couldn't make a sound, his throat was dry and he couldn't speak.

_Sigh_ "fine, don't answer you little moron!" she said straightening her back. "But you must be wondering about what you're doing here by now so I'll get to the point. I saw you today at the markets, you're very good"

"Good at what?" Eugene said, finally finding his voice

"Why thieving, my boy, thieving is something you must love to do; you must do it a lot!" She said getting excited about the topic.

"Not really, it's just easy and it feeds me" He said like it was the most noticeable thing in the world.

"Well, it doesn't really matter either way to me; I'm willing to offer you a one in a life time opportunity" She clicked he finger and another hooded man came into the room with a cushioned chair. The woman sat down and looked back up to Eugene.

"I want you to work for me; as a thief." She said as the same man brought her a drink of what Eugene was only guessing as some sort of wine.

"You seem fine without me; don't you have enough big-headed thugs following after you already?" Eugene said, one of the red-headed men growled and grabbed Eugene's arm and was about to twist it when the woman put up her hand signalling for him to calm down. The man let go and returned to Eugene's side.

"If you accept, then I will take you under my wing and teach you how to be a proper thief, you very talented not but you could become so much more" She said, swirling the drink in her hand.

"And if I refuse?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I suppose, if it does lead to that. Then I believe I'll decide at that moment" She took a sip of her drink. Some men that were standing by the door chuckled.

Eugene didn't know what to say, of course he didn't want to say yes but he had always wanted more; didn't matter if it was food or money, he secretly wanted that little bit more.

"Hmm...It seems you're in a bit of a shock; I'll give you two days to think of what your answer will be" the woman put her hood back over her face and everything went blank again.

Eugene woke up, cropped up to a wall; He rubbed his head and sluggishly got to his feet. His eye sight was blurry but he could tell that he was only about two streets away from the orphanage. Eugene stubbled back to the orphanage and stood at the mouldy door. He shook his head to clear the fuzziness. When he felt like he would look passable then he opened the door and walked into the main room where all the children liked to play.

"Eugene's here!" a small boy said running over to Eugene and hugging his leg. All the children followed suit and ran over to Eugene yelling with joy over his return.

"Hey, I know you guys love me but this is just curious!" Eugene laughed while picking up a little girl.

"Can you read us this story, we can't read properly yet and Sister Emily is out on an errand and Sister Angelica is cooking supper. You're the only one we know that can read properly" One of the little boys clinging to his legs yelled.

"Where the heck did you guys get a book anyway?" Eugene chuckled

"It was a donation from an old lady at the church today, _Please Eugene_" the little girl in Eugene's arms pleaded

"Okay, what book did you get?" Eugene said giving in to the pleads of the children

One of the older boys with light brown hair stepped forward and handed Eugene a large thick book

He read the cover - The Tales of Flynnigan Rider!

.:.

**Ok, yes I do realise it's been WAAAY too long since I updated. BUT I have planned out every part of this fanfiction so it will be a heck of a load quicker for an update and it hopefully will make sense! So thank you guys for being incredibly patient with me, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'm actually even planning out in my head a sequel now, but how this turns out might end up changing it. Thanks again, please review, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **


	4. Decision Time!

Eugene sat with a group of small children that were hanging off his every word. Chapter after chapter they read through the enchanting story, until a very tired sister Angelica walked in claiming that all the children had to go to bed.

All the children moaned in protest as Eugene closed the book. "But we almost finished the ninth chapter".

"Yes, and that would result in reading another chapter, then another and so-forth. Come on, time for bed, up you get"; Sister Angelica lifted one of the smaller children up onto their feet.

As Eugene sat with the book in his lap; he watched the small children walking off to the small room. Then he heard one of the children crying. Eugene and Sister Angelica rushed to find what was causing distress. They rushed around the corner to find a small toddler with his baggy shirt snagged on a nail that was sticking out of the old doorframe.

Eugene was the first to act as he knelt down and tried to help the squirming child. As soon as he was free Eugene noticed he large rip in the child's shirt.

"That's fine, Sister Angelica will be able to mend it in the morning, for now you need to go to sleep" Eugene spoke softly.

The small child hugged Eugene and ran off to bed.

Eugene smiled sadly; he wanted to do more for these children.

Eugene stood up and walked over to the nun, wanting to ask her what he should do about the opportunity that has been offered to him.

"Um, Sister, I need some help with something"

"Well Eugene, I'm always happy to help one of my children through their troubles" Sister Angelica said as she sat down at the long table. Eugene sat opposite her.

"Okay, today when I wandered off…" Eugene didn't get to finish his sentence

"Ah yes, I still need to give you some extra chores for disobeying sister Emily"

"We both know I'm not going to do that" Sister angelica nodded at Eugene's word, she did know that he wouldn't do it.

Eugene nervously coughed.

"When I was out I got offered something. I suppose you could call it an apprenticeship" Eugene said, trying to look her in the eye.

"Oh that's wonderful Eugene, what sort of apprenticeship?"

"Um…" Eugene hadn't actually thought about that part.

"Ah. Blacksmith!"

"Ha-ha, maybe someday you'll become rich and famous like that Flynnigan Rider fellow you were reading about." Sister Angelica laughed.

Those words snapped open something in Eugene's head._ 'Flynn Rider, what a great second ego name!'_ he thought to himself.

"Eugene?"

'_I don't have to give those sad old thugs my real name!'_

"Eugene!'

_'Heck, they'll never find out my real name, Flynn Rider it is!'_

"Urgh! Eugene Fitzerbert!" Sister Angelica yelled

Eugene snapped his head back up, "Ah! Well I'm going to accept the offer and maybe through the money; I'll save enough to help the orphanage".

With that Eugene stood up from his seat and confidently walked off to the room where all the young adults slept.

**Yeah yeah, I know, short as hell!**

**But it's the best I could do in my cofussled state of mind (yeah I totally just made up that word).**

**Before people start whinging I must say ****I AM NOT HAPPY WITH IT EITHER! ****So please just keep with me until it gets better. I know the Flynn Rider naming thing was WAY too sudden but I just had to get it out of the way.**

**Thanks, R&R!**


End file.
